20,000 Atlantic hurricane season
Ok, so our goal/plan here is to make the most active season ever on this wiki, so active that even seasons like the 10,000 Pacific typhoon season wouldn't compare since we're going to do 700+ storms for this season! To reach our goal, we need everyone to contribute to this season and add new storms, and I mean EVERYONE! We'll need to work very hard to reach our goal! I'm also going to set a deadline, we need to have all our 700+ storms in by AUGUST 1, 2014! Seems like a long time, doesn't it? Well, to make this season have 700 storms will take a long time no matter how hard we're working, so let's get going for real! The 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season ran year-round, with most tropical cyclones developing between June and November, which conventionally delimits the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. This was the absolute most active season ever recorded, with 700+ storms forming including almost half of them reaching C6+ and hypercane intensity, and a few mini-black holes were reported as well. In the aftermath of this season, all areas surrounding the Atlantic were completely demolished. The east coast and Gulf coast of the US, as well as the central US, were completely underwater. So were all the Caribbean island chains and Nova Scotia/Newfoundland. Central America, the western coasts of Africa and Europe, and the northern coast of South America were badly damaged too. Also, plenty of the storms this season moved out of the Atlantic and completely demolished other areas outside of the basin. For example, a famous megacane completely drowned Los Angeles after it made landfall there, and a few other famous hypercanes tracked around the world, destroying anything in their path. So overall, this season was incredibly active and was the most catastrophic season ever in history. SSTs of 130+ F and no wind shear resulted in this activity. Storm names These are the names we are going to use as we progress through the season towards our goal. When you use a name make sure to cross it out and place a (used) after the name. List 1 (Today's Atlantic naming list) *Arthur (used) *Bertha (used) *Cristobal (used) *Dolly (used) *Edouard (used) *Fay (used) *Gonzalo (used) *Hanna (used) *Isaias (used) *Josephine (used) *Kyle (used) *Laura (used) *Marco (used) *Nana (used) *Omar (used) *Paulette (used) *Rene (used) *Sally (used) *Teddy (used) *Vicky (used) *Wilfred (used) *Ana *Bill *Claudette *Danny *Erika *Fred *Grace *Henri *Ida *Joaquin *Kate *Larry *Mindy *Nicholas *Odette *Peter *Rose *Sam *Teresa *Victor *Wanda *Alex *Bonnie *Colin *Danielle *Earl *Fiona *Gaston *Hermine *Ian *Julia *Karl *Lisa *Matthew *Nicole *Otto *Paula *Richard *Shary *Tobias *Virginie *Walter *Arlene *Bret *Cindy *Don *Emily *Franklin *Gert *Harvey *Irma *Jose *Katia *Lee *Maria *Nate *Ophelia *Philippe *Rina *Sean *Tammy *Vince *Whitney *Alberto *Beryl *Chris *Debby *Ernesto *Florence *Gordon *Helene *Isaac *Joyce *Kirk *Leslie *Michael *Nadine *Oscar *Patty *Rafael *Sara *Tony *Valerie *William *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dorian *Erin *Fernand *Gabrielle *Humberto *Imelda *Jerry *Karen *Lorenzo *Melissa *Nestor *Olga *Pablo *Rebekah *Sebastien *Tanya *Van *Wendy List 2 (Today's East Pacific naming list) *Amanda *Boris *Cristina *Douglas *Elida *Fausto *Genevieve *Hernan *Iselle *Julio *Karina *Lowell *Marie *Norbert *Odile *Polo *Rachel *Simon *Trudy *Vance *Winnie *Andres *Blanca *Carlos *Dolores *Enrique *Felicia *Guillermo *Hilda *Ignacio *Jimena *Kevin *Linda *Marty *Nora *Olaf *Patricia *Rick *Sandra *Terry *Vivian *Waldo *Agatha *Blas *Celia *Darby *Estelle *Frank *Georgette *Howard *Isis *Javier *Kay *Lester *Madeline *Newton *Orlene *Paine *Roslyn *Seymour *Tina *Virgil *Winifred *Adrian *Beatriz *Calvin *Dora *Eugene *Fernanda *Greg *Hilary *Irwin *Jova *Kenneth *Lidia *Max *Norma *Otis *Pilar *Ramon *Selma *Todd *Veronica *Wiley *Aletta *Bud *Carlotta *Daniel *Emilia *Fabio *Gilma *Hector *Ileana *John *Kristy *Lane *Miriam *Norman *Olivia *Paul *Rosa *Sergio *Tara *Vicente *Willa *Alvin *Barbara *Cosme *Dalila *Erick *Flossie *Gil *Henriette *Ivo *Juliette *Kiko *Lorena *Mario *Narda *Octave *Priscilla *Raymond *Sonia *Tico *Velma *Wallis *Xina *York *Zelda *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke List 3 (Central Pacific naming list) *Akoni *Ema *Hone *Iona *Keli *Lala *Moke *Nolo *Olana *Pena *Ulana *Wale *Aka *Ekeka *Hene *Iolana *Keoni *Lino *Mele *Nona *Oliwa *Pama *Upana *Wene *Alika *Ele *Huko *Iopa *Kika *Lana *Maka *Neki *Omeka *Pewa *Unala *Wali *Ana *Ela *Halola *Iune *Kilo *Loke *Malia *Niala *Oho *Pali *Ulika *Walaka List 4 (Western Pacific typhoon names) *Damrey *Haikui *Kirogi *Kai-Tak *Tembin *Bolaven *Sanba *Jelawat *Ewiniar *Maliksi *Gaemi *Prapiroon *Maria *Son-Tinh *Ampil *Wukong *Sonamu *Shanshan *Yagi *Leepi *Bebinca *Rumbia *Soulik *Cimaron *Jebi *Mangkhut *Utor *Trami *Kong-rey *Yutu *Toraji *Man-yi *Usagi *Pabuk *Wutip *Sepat *Fitow *Danas *Nari *Wipha *Francisco *Lekima *Krosa *Haiyan *Podul *Lingling *Kajiki *Faxai *Peipah *Tapah *Mitag *Hagibis *Neoguri *Rammasun *Matmo *Halong *Nakri *Fengshen *Kalmaegi *Fung-wong *Kammuri *Phanfone *Vongfong *Nuri *Sinlaku *Hagupit *Jangmi *Mekkhala *Higos *Bavi *Maysak *Haishen *Noul *Dolphin *Kujira *Chan-hom *Linfa *Nangka *Soudelor *Molave *Goni *Atsani *Etau *Vamco *Krovanh *Dujuan *Mujigae *Choi-wan *Koppu *Champi *In-Fa *Melor *Nepartak *Lupit *Mirinae *Nida *Omais *Conson *Chanthu *Dianmu *Mindulle *Lionrock *Kompasu *Namtheun *Malou *Meranti *Rai *Malakas *Megi *Chaba *Aere *Songda *Sarika *Haima *Meari *Ma-on *Tokage *Nock-ten *Muifa *Merbok *Nanmadol *Talas *Noru *Kulap *Roke *Sonca *Nesat *Haitang *Nalgae *Banyan *Hato *Pakhar *Sanvu *Mawar *Guchol *Talim *Doksuri *Khanun *Vicente *Saola More lists coming soon...stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled... Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Laura Tropical Storm Marco Hypercane Nana Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rene Mini-Black Hole Sally Sally, along with its southern hemisphere twin Anti-Sally, have caused extreme catastrophic devastation worldwide. Sally is the first of 6 mini-black holes that formed in this season. Hurricane Teddy Tropical Storm Vicky Hurricane Winifred Subtropical Depression Twenty-Four No pressure readings were taken during its lifetime. Super Mini Black Hole Ana Any comments? If you want to suggest something new to be added or something changed, or if you just want to express your opinions on this season, leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓ ↓ ↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice season guys!" or "This season is extremely awesome!!! Great work!" or something even more interesting, you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on us, or harass us. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in you being reported to the VSTF wiki, being blocked, or even being blocked/banned indefinitely in extremely serious cases.